You, me and everybody else
by HerKitten1
Summary: List of One-shots that retrace the adventures of the Castle family. Major fluff. Castle is not mine.
1. Long night

**Hey there, so I decided to make One Shots but I'll put them all in the same"story' since it'll be the adventures of the Castle family. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

_"But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paints my nails and wear high heels. Yes you make so nervous"_

**April 2018**

It was late, very late and she was exhausted. Kate was up since six in the morning and it was past midnight. She just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

But this case was the kind of case that took all of you, that drained yourself. She managed to stop digging an hour ago and drove back home but it was still bugging her.

The case was pretty bad. It involved kids. Two boys, they were only 6 and 8 and she couldn't stop wondering why someone'd kill innocent children. Sometimes she hated her job, to see that people are ready to kill just for a dollar.

Of course there was also the thought of her own kids, her boy and her baby girl. If something happened to them she couldn't possibly imagine what her life'd be like. It'd be empty and meaningless.

She had called Rick around 9pm, telling him she wouldn't come home soon and informed him with the case. He told her he'd be here when she comes home and that she could wake him if she needed to. Of course she wasn't going to wake him up but the thought that she could comforted her in a way.

So there she was, in front of the door of the loft, inserting her key into the lock. She opened the door and it was as she expected: dark, quiet, peaceful. She carefully took off her shoes and her coat. And she couldn't stand this, she needed to know they were alright, that they were still breathing so she made her way upstairs.

She opened the first door. It was a boy room, painted in blue (even if it was pretty hard to see it in the dark). There was all kind of cuddly toy and action figure. Every time they went out, Castle'd insist on buying something new and she was unable to say no. Yes they spoiled their kids but who didn't?

In the bed, she could see the silhouette of her 3-year-old son. She approached him and grinned when she saw the blanket covering every inch of his body, even his face. She pushed the blanket so she could his face. He was smiling in his sleep. She kissed his forehead, murmuring "Sweet dreams buddy" She caressed his cheek and stepped back to exit the room.

She didn't close entirely the door. It was her thing, their son didn't want a nightlight but she knew it wasn't because he wasn't scared, it was because he didn't want to admit that he was. He was already so strong and independent, just like his mother. His was a replica of her, except for his eyes, he had the same blue eyes as his father. So she didn't close the door in order to let some light enter the room.

She went to the second door and opened it. This time the room was painted in pink ant there were even more cuddly toys. Kate could hear the slow breathing of her daughter, she was already a good sleeper, just like Rick. In a way she looked more like Rick than their son. She approached the crib of her 7-month-old girl and smiled, she had her finger in her mouth. Kate found it cute the way she sucked on her thumb.

Kate could see her frowning in her sleep. She brushed her fingers against her daughter's cheek and noticed the change in her features. The girl relaxed under her touch.

"It's okay sweetie" Kate whispered "Sleep well baby girl" She looked at her for a few seconds before leaving the room.

She went downstairs without making a noise and opened the room of her bedroom, their bedroom. Rick was lying on his back, on his side of the bed, not even overstepping on her pillow. She quickly made her way to the bathroom to change. She took a look at the mirror, she looked like a zombie. She has a serious lack of sleep, she had planned to take a few days off soon, maybe just after the solving of the case.

She returned to the room and stared at her husband for a minute, she couldn't help herself. She liked to watch him sleep.

She finally climbed on the bed. She didn't want to wake him but apparently it didn't work out because the next second he was tugging her to him.

"You're here" He was half asleep but managed to speak.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep" She gently brushed her lips against his and entangled her legs with his.

"They're fine" Now he sounded more awake than before.

"I know. Emmy is sucking her on thumb again" They'd called their daughter Emily but most of the times they said Emmy or Em.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kate grinned "About what? The love story between our daughter and her thumb?"

"I meant the case but we can talk about that too" This time he was definitely awake and smiling.

"No. Not now" She set her head on his chest, just above his heart.

"I'll come with you tomorrow. Your dad called and asked if he could have the kids. I think he planned something for them"

She could protest and tell him he didn't have to do that but she didn't want to, she needed him.

"Thank you" She looked at him to finally kiss him softly and replaced her head on his chest.

"Always" He kissed the top of her head "Now sleep, you need it" She just hummed in response.

She let herself be carried away, lulled by his heartbeats.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Surprise

**Hi! Here we go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I was slow to update but once my exams are over in two weeks I'll be able to update more often.**

**Also since English isn't my first language I'm looking for someone to correct my chapters before I post it. So if you're interested, let me know ;)**

* * *

_"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."_

* * *

**September 2014 **

"You didn't!"

"I did. For the record we were 10 and she really pissed me off" She closed the door as he laughed.

"I didn't know that side of Kate Beckett, the badass detective,"

"I told you, so many layers to the Beckett onion," She grinned.

They were coming home after dinner. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it was enough for her to wear a red dress, the kind of dress that drove him crazy.

"Yeah and I'm going to peel them one by one. Want a glass of wine?" he said, pointing at the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, thanks" She sat on the couch and took the remote to turn the TV on. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

Her eyes were on the TV but she wasn't paying attention to the show. A complete other thing was on her mind. A debate. She wondered if she should tell him now or wait.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she just wanted to wait for the right time to talk to him. But being here with him made her change her mind, she didn't want to wait, she wanted him to know, to know that their life was going to change for good, that there was no going back. And she kind of felt guilty not to tell him.

"Castle?" She started.

"Hum?"

"There's something you need to know,"

He stopped looking at the TV to look at her, curiosity in his eyes "Another layer to the onion?" He asked playfully.

"Kind of" She rosed from her spot to take something in her purse. She sat down again and looked at him "I know you're wondering why I didn't drink alcohol tonight,"

He frowned "Kate…"

She cut him off, ready to finish what she was saying "And I know you love solving mysteries, but I'm going to solve this one for you, okay?"

He hesitated but nodded anyway. She tended him the object she took in her purse.

He stopped looking at her to look at the stick she was handing him. He took it and studied it, his eyes grew wider and wider. Then he looked at her, she was still watching him.

"Are you…." He shook his head immediately "Stupid question, sorry" She put her hand on his knee, squeezing it "Are you sure though? I mean we all know these tests aren't 100% reliable"

"Trust me I'm sure, I took 3 of these tests and I asked Lanie to test a blood sample" She stopped talking to let him digest what she just said "I'm pregnant," It was so unreal to say it out loud but it was true, they were going to have a baby, a wonderful little human being with dark hair and hazel eyes or maybe blue, with tiny hands and feet, and an amazing toothless smile.

Of course she was scared, it was normal since she'd never experienced that before but they talked about it. They talked about being a family. They talked about giving Alexis a little brother or sister. They talked about the future. They talked about getting married.

So she was scared, but right she decided to focus on the happy part of it.

Rick took his eyes off the stick in his hand to look at her, there wasn't any sign of reaction on his face, that's why she kept squeezing his knee "When did you find out?"

"Today. I wanted to wait to tell you, not to throw it in the middle of a conversation like it's not important but I just couldn't. I want you to know and if it's not like I planned it I don't care because that means you're on board with me."

He came closer to her face, nose brushing and lips touching and he finally kissed her with all his love and passion.

When they pulled back, she noticed he didn't say anything about it and that wasn't reassuring, not at all "Say something" She whispered.

He smiled at her, the warm and beautiful smile of his "We're going to have a baby and I can tell you're happy. I just have no words when you're happy to be pregnant with my child, our child"

She cupped his cheek, feeling a little speechless too and approached his face so she could murmur in his ear "I've never been happier" and kiss his jaw.

He pecked her lips once, twice "Now we should celebrate"

"Definitely"

"What do you say we skip to the part where I take you to bed?" He winked at her.

She took her sexy bedroom voice to answer him, running her finger on his thigh "Yeah, take me to bed and show me how happy and excited you are"

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
